Survival
by ObserveTheUnique
Summary: Marcy is put into a game that is similar to the Hunger Games, with little hope of survival.
1. Chapter 1

I'm at the edge of African boarder with my dad. We have been going here since I was little, the whole point is to feed the poor, and help others. I have never really liked doing this, its too hot and I hate it. My blonde hair gets blonder and my pale legs get a dark tan. So I look so awkward with dark skin and blonde hair. My dad and I are feeding the sick and poor when we hear a large rumble, its coming from the volcano. Its scary but my dad kept calm and helped evacuate the area. He calls me along, "Coming!" I yell over the commotion.

There is a whisper a little behind me, I turn. "Hello?" I ask. There is silence except a small "Help." My dad always help those in need. So I walk toward the whisper, "Hello, where are you? Who are you? Are you okay?" I ask in a concerned voice. No answer.

My whole body tenses-up. There is a feeling of regret deep in my mind. Everything is black. I can feel a smooth cloth over my eyes. Rough skin over my mouth. My feet are off the ground and there are rocks getting stuck in them. I'm being dragged. "Help!" I try and scream but it sounds like a muffled whisper. Like the one I heard earlier.

After a few minutes of being dragged my arms are full of pain and I am sick of it. Luckily the cloth and hand are removed as I lose my balance, I was being pushed. "Get into the car!" A man with a beard, jeans, a blue t-shirt, a gun in a pouch, and gorgeous bright blue eyes screams at me. I slide into the back seat not wanting to upset the man who clearly has anger issues.

There is a skinny woman in the middle seat who looks about 30, with blue shorts, a dirty orange low-cut tank-top, and dark brown hair. She looks as if she had been crying, her eyes are scratchy gray and she has big lips. In the other side seat is a boy, he has long black hair pushed into his face, light green eyes filled with pain and misery, he looks tough, about 16 and strong. He has normal jeans and a red T-shirt on.

I look down at my T-shit, its black and not showing any cleavage, with my skinny-jeans, and converse. "Hi I'm Marcy." I say smiling at the boy and lady. "I... I'm Lucy." The lady says faking a smile back. "I'm thirteen and um do you know when um this is going to be over?" I ask, Lucy flinches, "I don't know, I'm thirty-two." She says looking down. "Do you know?" I ask looking over at the boy, his face is still straight as he answers, "Its never going to be over, they are going to kill us and probably rape her." He says not changing his expression once but gesturing to Lucy.

The man that brought me here is on the phone outside the car so our conversation continues. "I'm not going to see my dad again?!" I ask almost yelling. The boys shakes his head then looks out the window. I feel tears stream down my face. "Its okay honey... We will be fine." Lucy says then wraps her arms around me, her warmth just makes me cry more, I've always wanted a mother.

Then the man gets into the car, turns the ignition and starts driving, going the fastest I've ever gone in a car. Its dead silent and I turn lay my head on Lucy's lap, put my lugs near the window and fall asleep. Peaceful rest, I dream bout when my mom was alive, when she took me to the park and pushed me on the swing. I was with her for hours, undisturbed. I didn't have to fake a smile.

I wake up to a jerk of the car. _It was all just a dream_, I try to convince my self, _you're at home, no one can hurt you now._ "Get out." The man says. Still half asleep I get up and out of the door. Lucy is right behind me and the boy is on the other side or the car. There are guards everywhere no chance of just running away. The man with the blue eyes says with a laugh "Get inside or I'll have those guards blow your heads off."

We walk towards this huge building in the middle of the forest. On the way in I ask the boy "Whats your name?" He looks at me and smiles, he is much taller than me, I'm 5'2" he is at least 5'9". "I'm Jeremy." He says and we walk in. There is a huge room, thousands of people sitting in chairs. Its loud and crowded. I can hear people crying and screaming. There is a stage right above all of the chairs. "Go sit somewhere." The man says and walks off. Jeremy is gone. Lucy starts walking towards a chair, I walk after her.

"Are we seriously going to do as these men say?" I plead like we have known each other forever. "What choice do we have?" She is right, so we sit in silence till the lights go down and the stage lights go on. A man walks out. He has a suit on. The room goes dead silence, we could hear a pin drop. Everyone is seated I notice.

He begins, "I'm sure you have all wondered why we brought you here, you will all figure this out, but first look under your seats." I bend over, I feel soft cloth, I pull it up, a bag. I pull the string, inside there is a pocket knife, a rain coat, and a granola bar, I look at Lucy's bag she has the same. So does everyone else. I can't use a knife, I look around for Jeremy, I still can't see him.

"I'm sure what your thinking and no you don't have to kill anyone... Well not your fellow contestants. Here in the forest we play a game, its called survival." I hear gasps all over the room. My heart hurts. _I'm going to die today_ I think.


	2. Chapter 2

The man has an evil grin. "We will give you all till tomorrow to set up on the premises. You may go." He announces. The doors open and everyone rushes out, I stay by Lucy, its loud and scary. "Where to?" I ask her. "As far away as we can get." She says and turns away, she walks down the aisle. I follow, I'm shaking from fear, and my feat don't want to move. I push them as fast as I can go.

When out of the building we walk around back and just keep walking out that way, we walk for an hour or two separating ourselves from the other 'prey' for the hunters. We walk until its dark out. The grass is a deep green but its too rough to lay on, there are tree's everywhere, and it was hard to find a small open area.

We place soft leaves called philodendronsin a big pile. Then we find large fern tree leaves that look like they're on steroids. We both eat half of a granola bar and lay down. We put the fern trees leaves on top of us, it is still freezing, so I get closer and snuggle beside Lucy. Her warmth comes off of her like rays. Its pitch black outside, I can hear crickets, the wind and other scary noises. I quiver to the feeling of the wind and the cold mixed.

"Are we going to die?" I ask through the silence.

"We are going to be fine as long as we keep our hopes up we can get through this one step at a time." Lucy replies with one breath.

"Am I going to see my dad again?" I ask almost in tears.

"You might, no matter what happens just think of him and the happy times, think about your mom and dad, it gives you hope to see them again." She says.

"My moms dead and so are both my sisters." I say tears streaming down my face making me colder, _I'm losing liquid I have to stop crying_ I think, _But I can't _I think.

"I'm so sorry." she says hugging me.

I bury my face into her arms and fall asleep in the comfort of Lucy. She is my mother figure now. In a away she can keep me strong.

In the morning its warmer and Lucy is still sleeping. I get up and walk around our area. I see berries. I pack them into my bag thinking, _they might be poisonous, I have to ask Lucy when she is up. _I walk down a path made by the wild life, hoping to find water. The path is long but I keep walking. I see a creek. With excitement I run and drink out of it like an animal. I was so thirsty, I look up.

Blood, there is blood everywhere. A dead boy is right in front of me out of the water. I cover my mouth to silence my scream. I get closer its not Jeremy. I can feel the relief coming off of my skin and flesh. This is real. This is happening. I cant believe it, someone is hunting us. I get up and run back to Lucy. More blood. She is dead, she is not coming back. I take the things in her bag and place them in mine. I go back to the boy and do the same. _I have to get out of here _I think as I run farther out into the forest.


End file.
